Mistakes
by Emiko2
Summary: Another arguement between Kagome and Inuyasha seems to have struck a nerve... Chapter 3 is finally up (yay!), and Inuyasha's encounter with Kikyou has a chance of complicating things between Inuyasha and Kagome even further.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes- Part 1  
By: Emiko  
  
Disclaimer: What am I bothering for? You all know who already owns this stuff, and... Well... I don't. Get on with the story already. Although I *am* getting myself an Inu-chan plushie...  
  
Note: This is my first ficcie for Inuyasha, and I've only read up to vol. 9 in the manga. So, I apologize to all the Sango fans, but I don't know the character well enough to write her in to the story.  
  
~~~  
  
"What?!? No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I don't care what you say, I have another exam coming up and I need to study!"  
  
It was always like this. Kagome would announce some sort of important academic activity; it being a make-up test or practice exam, it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha would stomp around behind her, ranting about why she couldn't go, all the way back to the well where Kagome traveled back to her own "realm"- the present-day Tokyo- and leave the fussy half-demon back in feudal Japan. And right before she dove into the old, dry well, the two would engage in an even sharper-tempered (and thankfully brief) verbal duel before Kagome ended it all with a shout of "OSUWARI!" and a disappearing act.  
  
Of course, every time this happened, Miroku and Shippou only had a few opportunities to get their thoughts in edgewise, but could rarely be heard over Kagome and Inuyasha's screaming.  
  
Everyone seemed used to this routine. In fact, the peaceful country and forest scenes were beginning to feel odd if the air wasn't filled with the raging sounds of an argument.  
  
This time, however, it was different. The undertones of their voices were so harsh, that the young monk and fox-demon were afraid to even be in the area of the fight. Miroku and Shippou chose to simply sit back under cover of some nearby bushes and watch the fur fly.  
  
"What's so important about these 'exams' of yours, anyway!?!" Inuyasha demanded, beginning to turn red in the face.  
  
"No big deal. It's only my *future!*" Kagome glared up at him. He was taller than she was. At least a head taller, in fact. He wasn't *huge,* but he seemed that way when he was angry. Kagome, however, wasn't intimidated.  
  
"Isn't finding the rest of the Shikon no Tama important, too?!?" He was practically hovering over her now, he was so close. They could clearly see the flames of anguish burning in each other's eyes. "Whatever happens in this world will eventually happen in yours!"  
  
"Inuyasha! It's only for a few days!" Kagome turned a cold shoulder to his frustrated expressionisms as that of a five-year-old boy. Of course, she knew that there was much more hiding behind that tough pout of his, but Inuyasha always covered it up with a severe attitude and a lot of yelling.  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"What do I need permission from *you* for?" Kagome had stopped hollering now, speaking slowly and deliberately. It *never* got this bad. "You can't control what I do."  
  
"Why do you always decide to up and leave whenever things get a little dangerous?" Inuyasha's voice lowered, as well. His eyes narrowed in anger, and the furrow in his brow deepened. "Tonight's the new moon.'  
  
"Why do yo need me here for *that?*"  
  
He only scowled at her in reply. She scowled back. They held their staring contest for a little while, until Inuyasha spun around with a "Humph!" and started pacing around the well. "Well, what if something happens I your *own* realm?" he demanded. "It's happened before! What if I'm not there to--"  
  
"*Nothing* will happen!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"It's not like I can't hold out on my own until the next morning!"  
  
"Oh, I see how it is," Inuyasha took a brief pause from his pacing. "I can't protect you during the new moon. I'm *useless* while in my human form!"  
  
"That has absolutely nothing to do with it!"  
  
The gruff façade all but melted away as he approached Kagome. "Then what is it?" he asked quietly, his expression turning serious and the golden light in his eyes dimming down into a different sort of glow; just as intense as the one that came before and making something in the girl's heart flutter around like a crazed butterfly.  
  
"I..." Kagome blushed and stared at her shoes. How could she say anything to him when he was looking at her like that? If she did, she was afraid she'd do something insane, but exactly what was unclear. "Look, I really have to go..." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then back again. "It's really important. Just... Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" She turned to lug her and her gargantuan backpack into the well, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kagome..." He stared into her eyes. There was no escaping him now, not as they were so close to...  
  
The bushes rustled loudly, and Shippou jumped out in expiration. "Just *KISS* her already!!!" the little demon yelled. Miroku promptly yanked him back down, but it was too late. The interruption gave Kagome enough time to wrench her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp and leap into the well. She was too quick to notice the light shade of pink her would-be captor's cheeks turned before she left.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, that's it for part one... Let me know what you think, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes- Part 2  
By: Emiko  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... I own nothing... Blah, blah, blah... Suck my big toe if you don't like it... Blah, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Note: This is my first ficcie for Inuyasha, and I've only read up to vol. 9 in the manga. So, I apologize to all the Sango fans, but I don't know the character well enough to write her in to the story.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped in her chair for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. It was impossible to concentrate on studying when there was so much on her mind. The words of the math problems kept blurring together into senseless phrases, impossible to decipher. Finally, she slammed the book shut and buried her face in her hands. Algebra, at this point, was unthinkable.  
  
"Get out of my head," she murmured through her fingers. "I have to get this done..." She opened her book again, trying to work out the equations, but thoughts of her earlier fight with Inuyasha were unrelenting.  
  
'Then what is it?'  
  
It wasn't what he asked her, but how it was said that made it stick in her mind. His tone was... softer than when he normally spoke to her, yet firm at the same time. He never used that tone of voice. He seemed so desperate to keep her with him. Why was that?  
  
'Stop thinking about that!' Kagome chastised herself. 'Back to the algebra problem.' She scanned, glared, and finally squinted at the letters and numbers on the page, yet she once again couldn't make sense of it. I brief moment of panic went by before she was able to convince herself that, yes, she'd had a long day, and maybe she did enough studying for that night.  
  
Kagome changed from her school uniform into a pair of soft blue pajamas that matched the color of her eyes, turned out the light, and snuggled in-between the blankets of her bed.  
  
She couldn't get to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
While Miroku and Shippou camped at the foot of the Old God Tree, sleeping near the slowly dying fire, Inuyasha was wide awake and resting on one of the three's lower branches.  
  
He couldn't sleep, either, and it was getting to him.  
  
He hated this time of the month. Even if it was only for one night, the human side of himself took over, and he felt weak. Not only was he unable to heal as quickly, fight or use any of his senses as well as he normally could, it was more difficult than ever to control his emotions. He couldn't handle the overflow of feeling, and it made him feel powerless.  
  
But at the same time, there was the fact that full youkai had no emotions. If he didn't have what was inherited from his mother, he would never be able to feel what he did for Kagome...  
  
'Stop thinking like that,' he said to himself. 'Ideas like those are dangerous. They'll only get you killed.' Inuyasha shifted his position in the tree and grunted. Trees were uncomfortable in this form.  
  
He tried rearranging himself at least three times before he gave up and leapt off the branch. If he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He might as well take a walk... Miroku and the whelp could fend for themselves for a bit.  
  
~~~  
  
Staring at the ceiling was getting old. Kagome sat up exhaustedly and turned her desk lamp back on. From the bottom drawer of her desk, she pulled out her favorite manga. Fushigi Yuugi seemed like a good opportunity to get her mind off her current situation.  
  
She was about to go straight to a romantic scene between Miaka and Tamahome, but thought better of it and decided to read the whole thing through. Besides, the scene she had in mind was only a few pages into the manga. There was no need to rush; the next day would be a Sunday, and she could sleep in.  
  
Thankfully, her manga was helping her relax, and find solace in the fact that there were at least made-up girls just like her. Miaka, despite being a character in a manga, was in a situation closely resembling that of Kagome's. They were both normal girls studying for their entrance exams, who ended up getting sucked into a world overwhelmingly different than their own. They each had their own trials and tribulations, but it was all for the better.  
  
It was almost frightening, once she thought about it. When did her live become as insane as some *comic?* When did her mental state whittle down to this? Why did Miaka have to get *kissed* so much?!? Kagome shut the book and violently shoved it back into the drawer.  
  
'When did I ever become jealous of a manga character?' she asked herself. 'This isn't me...'  
  
That thought reminded her of a friend of hers in her class. How she always said how badly she wanted a boyfriend just like Tamahome. She always laughed off her friend's statements, but now she wondered: did she agree with her?  
  
Tamahome was the exact opposite of Inuyasha, at least attitude-wise. Tamahome was caring, sympathetic, good-natured, and protective, while Inuyasha was rude, selfish, arrogant, and... protective.  
  
But even their forms of protectiveness were different. Inuyasha would get straight to business in a way that one think he was defending his territory. The demon in him took over, and he showed no mercy. Tamahome, on the other hand, would fight to defend those he cared for- and even sacrifice himself if he had to- and before any battle he would tell his enemy precisely *why* he was fighting them, giving out a long and painfully sappy speech. This characteristic made Tamahome, the so-called Perfect Man, appear unrealistic, and thus showing the flaw in Yuu Watase's work.  
  
Kagome looked out the window and sighed. Snow was beginning to float down to the ground, and she wondered briefly how the others were doing in this cold in the Feudal Era before going back to her comparison. She figured Inuyasha could care less about her worrying about him, anyway. Tamahome would probably embrace her or something out of gratitude!  
  
She couldn't help but wonder about Inuyasha's obsession with things he considered his property. He guarded and protected Kagome them with his life. He protected Kagome, as well. What did he think she was? Hid "property?"  
  
He was too complicated to even begin deciphering.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so this part's a bit pointless. ^^;; And I kinda bashed Tama-chan... ^^;;;;; Gomen, ne! I didn't mean to, it's just that he's just... Impossible. I figured I'd add in some character analyzations, and besides, I'm suffering from writer's block...  
  
Neko-Wufei: What about-  
  
SSSH!!! I'm *trying* to figure out the rest of this *ficcie* here!  
  
Neko-Wufei: //wanders off grumbling//  
  
Hm... Okay, I think I have an idea, we'll see if it works out. Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Jaa! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes- Part 3  
By: Emiko  
  
Disclaimer: What am I bothering for? You all know who already owns this stuff, and... Well... I don't. Get on with the story already. Although I *am* getting myself an Inu-chan plushie... Someday...  
  
Note: This is my first ficcie for Inuyasha, and I've only read up to vol. 9 in the manga. So, I apologize to all the Sango fans, but I don't know the character well enough to write her in to the story. Also, Kikyou is OOC as *Hell,* but it's necessary for plot development. ^^;;;;;;;; Gomen nasai!  
  
~~~  
  
It was cold outside. Inuyasha's bare feet were starting to grow numb, and the freezing wind whipping small tornadoes of snow against his body wasn't helping.  
  
Being stuck in a human body sucked.  
  
He wandered aimlessly, only wanting to get away from the group. Whenever he stopped to rest, either the cold or a quiet urging to keep moving inside his head silently pressed him on. And despite his dislike of the thought of heading back, he kept walking. Inuyasha was slowly wearing down, and the idea of sleep was beginning to sound all the better to him.  
  
Finally, at the point where he was nearing collapse, he spotted a red and white blur against all the snow. He squinted to see, but with his now-human eyes, it was a futile effort. The blur grew in size until he could make out more details: It was a person, a priestess. Her black hair whipped around her body, but it didn't seem that she cared. She walked a little slowly, but with purpose, as she approached.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, immediately knew who it was, and tried his best to get in a semi-defensive position. Kikyou appeared unimpressed once she neared him. "Come with me." she said. She turned from him and headed back in the direction whence she came.  
  
Inuyasha stared after her. "Why?"  
  
"Because," she replied. "I am the only one permitted to kill you. I am not letting a storm do it for me."  
  
He followed her silently. There was little else he could do.  
  
~~~  
  
Kikyou led him to an abandoned cabin that turned out to be a short distance from where they were before. She already had a fire going, and an almost-inviting futon rolled out. Almost, because he noticed there was only one. That made him slightly uneasy.  
  
"Take off your clothes." Kikyou instructed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your clothes are soaking. Take them off." She pulled out a plain blue kimono. "I didn't say 'get naked.'"  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha took the kimono, staring at it as if it was some sort of foreign object. Kikyou politely turned and knelt before the fire as he changed.  
  
This was an amazing and rather confusing situation for Inuyasha. He was trapped in a room with a woman who loved him and yet wanted to kill him, at least until the storm was over and his clothes were dried out. Slowly, he took off the top of his red gi, then his undershirt. Kikyou turned around while he was untying the knot of his belt. He saw this and froze.  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"No, I'm not." It was a lie. He could feel the heat coming up to his face. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, then he said, "Turn around."  
  
"Why?" It was now blatantly obvious to Inuyasha what she wanted. Still...  
  
He tried to stop his stuttering. "D-don't look."  
  
Amazingly, Kikyou obediently turned back around, and he went back to the know holding up his gi bottoms. It was looking awfully intimidating now.  
  
Kikyou shifted, and began taking off the top half of her priestess robes. There was another kimono lying next to her; he hadn't noticed how wet she was herself. Inuyasha spun and changed cloths as quickly as he could silently chanting in his head, 'Mirunaa, mirunaa, mirunaa...'  
  
After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Kikyou said, "You can look now."  
  
He turned slowly, afraid of what he would (or wouldn't) see. The priestess was now clothed in a maroon kimono, and she still didn't bother to tie her hair back; it tumbled down her shoulders like a black waterfall as she looked him over, as well.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked. He shook his head, but knelt beside her, anyway. Damn, this was awkward. Kikyou moved a little closer.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting closer to you."  
  
"But you hate me, don't you?"  
  
She stared at the folded hands in her lap. "Yes," she said. "But I didn't... always hate you."  
  
Inuyasha stared, not knowing how to take that last comment. Usually Kikyou wouldn't hesitate to make an attempt on his life. At that moment, however, she seemed more like the Kikyou he knew fifty years ago, before she died. That was the Kikyou he loved. But she was still more... He didn't know how to describe it. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," she said. "Everything that happens here tonight will be forgotten. But until then..." -she inched ever closer- "I want to be normal again, Inuyasha. I want to bring back the love that we shared so long ago, and I want what I've wanted since before I died." Kikyou's face was now inches from Inuyasha's. "I want to be with you, Inuyasha, as a normal man and woman. Just for tonight," she whispered.  
  
And then she kissed him.  
  
~~~  
  
Damn his human form. Inuyasha had no control over his emotions in this state, and the kiss from Kikyou nearly sent him tumbling of the cliff of all rationality. It did, actually, because he kissed her back.  
  
Did she purposely wait for this until the new moon? Or the snowstorm? Or was it all just chance, or fate? It didn't matter. He was there, and so was Kikyou, and for once since her death she wasn't trying to kill him.  
  
Their kisses were becoming more urgent now. Inuyasha moved his lips down to her neck, then kissed his way back up to her mouth as Kikyou curled her fingers into his luxurious hair. The priestess lowered herself onto the futon, and Inuyasha followed, now positioned over her. Their hands went everywhere, touching and caressing and trying desperately to get each other's clothing off. All rational thought had disappeared as kimono parts flew across the cabin floor.  
  
Still, it wasn't as Inuyasha expected it to be. Kikyou's body was as cold as the earth it was made from. Even her kisses, although passionate, lacked the warmth of a living woman. Something about this didn't seem right. And Kagome... What about Kagome?  
  
He stopped. Seconds away from doing something he would later regret, Inuyasha backed away.  
  
Kikyou sat up, staring at him with a perplexed look. "Why did you stop?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do this," he said. He reached for his clothes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't. Kagome--"  
  
"Forget about Kagome!" She was angry now. She was losing Inuyasha to her reincarnation.  
  
"I can't do that, and you know it." Inuyasha was turned away from her; he couldn't see the angry tears forming in Kikyou's eyes.  
  
"Why? She... That girl is just my replacement, isn't she?" said, choking on a sob.  
  
"His gi was still a little damp. How he could notice something so trivial at a time like this, he'd never know. "No, she's not."  
  
"You've left me behind! You took my life away!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes, it is! That girl is taking you away from me, and you're letting her! She's in a place where she doesn't belong!"  
  
"You're wrong," Inuyasha said as he opened the door. The storm had died down considerably, and the dark eastern sky was beginning to lighten. "You're the one where you don't belong."  
  
With that, he walked out the door, heading back to camp. The others were probably getting worried.  
  
~~~  
  
Hmm... //debating over the current chapter// I like it. Personally, it's better than my last chapter, and I know what I'm going to do with Inu-chan now...! Hopefully, I'll have the fourth (and hopefully final) chapter up *really* soon, although I have a lot of stuff that I have to do besides this ficcie... Maybe when I get my Inuyasha play finished I'll post it, as well? ^^;; That's a big maybe, but still! I like providing you people with stuff to read. R&R, please! 


End file.
